


[Podfic] Truce

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cabin Fic, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: imaginary_golux's story read aloud: "Rey and Phasma are trapped in a small cabin in the middle of an ice storm. Things proceed...predictably."





	[Podfic] Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132010) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Contains brief discussion of coerced sex within the First Order, but mostly a very sweet First Time story.
> 
> Cover photo by Wikimedia Commons user [Sb2s3](https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special:ListFiles&dir=prev&offset=20151010110958&limit=20&user=Sb2s3), adapted by sophinisba.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarWars/Truce.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 25:07 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
